


How We Met

by Azlinne



Series: Markiplier's Egos [2]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Markiplier egos - Freeform, Markiplier's Egos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azlinne/pseuds/Azlinne
Summary: How Dark found Bim and Saved him from fading.





	How We Met

There was a time when Bim didn’t know that other ego’s existed. He had always hoped that some other’s did. He always watched his creators waiting to see if he’d make another ego but even when one was shown he had never managed to find any others. The game show host was alone for so long he was starting to forget why he was even created at all, he had nothing to hold him in this plain of existence no one to remind him that he was here and real… Bim was in danger of fading.

Alone in the darkness of his room every fear in his mind seemed to come to light forming monsters and instances that just made him want to scream and quit. He couldn’t take this for much longer he did all he could to keep himself in this world but even now his hands were starting to become translucence as the monsters inside his head told him to stop holding on and as his hands threatened to become no more the pale outlines in the darkness a dull ringing seemed to slowly make it’s way into his mind.

The touch on his shoulders had been as unexpected as the nausea he was feeling from the foreign sound in his head as he jumped and sharply turned to be met with his own face… Or well almost his own face he has seemed to give off a soft glow like a TV in a far of room and he did not have the glasses Bim himself was always sporting but that did not make it any less clear that this was an ego in front of him.

Bim’s shoulders trembled for a moment as he tried to stay strong, tried to show this other ego that he was strong but that attempt was quickly shattered when they hand had been withdrawn from him. Bim had launched himself forward wrapping his arms tightly around the other man in a suit as he choked out a sob. He couldn’t actually remember the last time he had actually even felt another person and though the other ego in question was actually quite could to the touch he actually found comfort in knowing that chill he felt was from a real thing.

His words were soft and Bim found himself relaxing a little just to hear the other speak. His name was Dark and he said he had been looking for Bim for a long time, he spoke of a home and other egos just like him and the show host was sold. He wanted to be there he wanted to be with others he wanted to stay with Dark, this knight in shining armour who showed up right when Bim had needed him most. Bim fell for him hard he didn’t even take one glance around the room when Dark’s hand settled itself on the small of his back as he was shown to a portal that had opened up in the darkness of his room. He would have followed Dark anywhere in the world if it meant he didn’t have to lose the feeling of being against another person.

Dark had really only managed across Bim do to the pull of his void, it had sensed something he could not and while he was annoyed with it’s insistence he complied and had let the portal take him to the source in question. Even in the darkness of the room he could make out that the person curled up on the bed staring at his hands was an ego much like himself, one that was starting to fade. He didn’t how ever know just how close Bim had been to it till they were in the light of Dark’s own room. The translucent look that use to only have been on Bim’s hands had made it’s way all the way up to his face as the tear’s that rolled down his cheeks faded away into nothingness.

Dark had planned on just shooing the other into one of the buildings many rooms till he could think of how to use Bim but now he didn’t even have a chance to think of that, this ego was barely holding on by a thread and to send him away would surely lead to death. Dark told himself he just didn’t want to lose an ego that might be able to help him take over their creators channel as he led Bim over to his own bed getting him to sit down before kneeling in front of him. Magic laced his words as he spoke softly his hand moved to hold the show hosts chin as he spoke making sure Bim never took his eyes off him. 

The words might as well have been sweet nothings whispered in Bim’s ears as they seemed to find their way right into his heart. Words telling him that he was real, that he was here right here and now and he just needed to breath focus on Dark’s voice and centre himself back in this reality and Bim did all he could to listen as his form slowly became more opaque.

The Soft smile that slowly graced Bim’s face and the look of adoration in his eye’s had caught Dark off guard a blush threatening to rise to his cheeks before he quickly willed them away and released Bim’s chin. “You can sleep in here with me tonight but this is a one time thing. Just so I know you are going to go off and fade in the night.”

Dark’s words seemed harsh now but it didn’t stop Bim from smiling and nodding in accepted agreement. If it had been any other Ego they would have known that Dark could have easily have just dropped the show host off with the Doctor if he had really been worried about the Ego fading but as the lights went off in the room and the two got comfortable in the bed it really didn’t take any expert to figure out why as it was Dark who had pulled Bim closer to him and shut his eyes to finally sleep…


End file.
